


Mated

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Oral Sex, Top Jensen, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Jensen and Jared are a mated alpha/omega pair. Jared had never thought he'd be in this position but here he was, bonded and mated to an alpha.





	Mated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tamira96](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tamira96).



> Request left by Tamira96 on Two Became Three: Wonderful, I love it:), but any chance that you write j2's fic with bottom omega!Jared and explicit sex scene? please?

Mated  
Jared had never thought he'd be in this position but here he was, bonded and mated to an alpha. He knew as an omega he'd eventually be in a relationship but he never thought it would be with the alpha of their pack. Jensen was the alpha, the one their pack respected and obeyed. His word was law. That's why when Jensen had shown any interest in him, he was shocked. Jensen at the age of twenty-five, was four years older than him, had never even looked at him. Or so Jared had thought. So, when Jared had come home from his part-time job to find Jensen sitting in the living room, speaking to his parents, he was speechless.

“Alpha Ackles,” Jared breathed out, at a loss as to what to do, say or how to act. He’d harbored a crush on the alpha before Jensen had ever taken over their pack. But, he was younger than Jensen and only knew him in passing. Jensen would wave and smile at him but he did that to every member of their pack. It didn’t make him special, Jared would tell himself. He blushed, ears tinged with red at the tips when someone around him would remark on Jensen’s looks or his availability and the possibility of him looking for a mate. Not really knowing Jensen or of his preference, beta or omega, male or female, he didn’t think he even stood a chance.

Jensen chuckled, stood up and extended a hand to Jared. “Please, it's just Jensen,” he said, a smile breaking out across those plumb lips. “I’m not here on pack business.”

Jared noticed how the alpha’s green eyes sparkled and he was mesmerized, looking at the deep green of his eyes. He couldn't take his eyes of those lips as Jensen's tongue darted out to lick them, wetting them and making them shine. Jared felt himself suck in a breath as he accepted the offered hand. His breath stilling at the touch of warm skin against his own. He liked the feel on Jensen’s touch, didn’t want to let go. Jared’s father stood, coming closer to the two.

“Son, Jensen would like to speak with you. Your mother and I will be in the kitchen. Can I get either of you a drink?” Gerald asked. Both men declined the offer as Gerald and Sherri left them alone.

Noticing he was still holding Jensen’s hand, he quickly let go, feeling self-conscious. He tried to rack his brain, had he done something to warrant a visit from their alpha? Was he in trouble? He felt panic rising in his belly and he forced himself to tamp it down until he knew if there really was a reason to panic.

Jensen cleared his throat and motioned for them to both sit. He looked as nervous as Jared felt. “You’re probably wondering why I’m here, why I’ve asked to speak with you,” he said, rubbing the back of his head. “I was hoping that you might be open to mating with me.”

Jared just looked at the man sitting next to him, his mouth agape at the words he’d just listened to. He let the confusion he was feeling show on his face. He looked around the room, thinking that someone else had to be standing behind him. Surely, Jensen was speaking to someone else. Seeing no one else, he looked into Jensen’s eyes and felt as if he was drowning in those, green tinged with flecks of gold colored eyes. Forcing his mouth closed, he finally managed to speak. “Me, you want to mate with me?”

Jensen’s cheeks were tinged with pink as he blushed slightly before a broad smile light his face. “Yes, unless . . . Unless there’s someone else you have an interest in,” he said in a low voice, looking away from Jared. “I mean, I’ve asked around, there didn’t seem to be anyone else. I mean, that you were seeing and I thought . . .” Jensen’s voice trailed off.

“No, no one else. Yes! Yes, I’ll mate with you.” Jared gasped, not realizing he had the nerve to speak those words but there they were, spoken. There was no going back now. “I just never thought you noticed me.”

“Jared, you’re kinda hard not to notice. You’re six feet, four inches, you kinda tower over a lot of the pack members. Not many others of us are that tall. So yeah, I noticed you.” Jensen reached for Jared’s hand, taking it in his. “If you don’t want this, just tell me. I won’t be offended. I won’t force you and there will be no repercussions to you or your family. You have my word on that.” Jensen said, his eyes searching the omega’s face who sat next to him. “I haven’t told anyone, except your parents of my interest.” Jensen said, biting his lower lip in nervous anticipation. 

“No, I really want to mate with you. To be your omega,” Jared said, tucking his chin down against his chest, showing his submissiveness.

He felt Jensen’s hand squeeze his own and looked up into the smiling face of the one who would soon be his mate. He thought about saying how honored he was to have been chosen but Jensen's lips brushing lightly against his pushed all thoughts away. He enjoyed the feeling of those lips against his own. He closed his eyes, letting Jensen kiss him with more intensity. His body began to tingle, something awoke in his belly and his breath hitched as he realized what was happening. His body was responding to Jensen, an alpha and his mate. 

“Your smell is intoxicating,” Jensen whispered, pulling back from the kiss. “My mate.”

“Yes, you smell good to me, like home, like mate,” Jared agreed.

“Then it’s settled,” Jensen said. “We’ll let your parents know and we’ll be mated.” Jensen watched as Jared’s expression went from one of happiness to one of concern.  
Jared listened to Jensen’s words and then felt panic set in again. His hand went to his neck, long fingers running against the skin, turning the lightly tan skin red. 

“Jared?” Jensen asked, seeing the man next to him rubbing his skin, agitation showing. 

Jared looked away, not wanting to meet Jensen’s intense green-eyed stare. “Does this mean . . . are you going to collar me?” He couldn’t fight back the full-body shudder. He heard Jensen’s laughter and looked at him, wondering what was so amusing.

“God, no! I don’t believe in that old practice. The only collared omegas I’ve seen are from other packs or the oldest of our pack. I know for them it was hard to break from tradition,” he said, looking at Jared. “I’d prefer matching rings. I mean, you don’t want to be collared, do you? Your mother’s an omega and not collared.”

Jared felt himself relax. No collar. Matching rings, he liked the idea of that and looked down at his left hand, imagining a ring on his ring finger and smiled. “No, I don’t want to be collared but I do like the idea of matching rings. Will I . . . Do I have to give up my job? It’s only part-time working at the library . . .”

“Jared, I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do. If you want to keep your part-time job that’s fine with me. If you want to quit, that’s fine, too. I would like it if we talked, made the decision together. Just know that while I may be the alpha of our pack but I won’t act that way with you when it’s just the two of us, in our own home, we’ll work things out together.”

Together, they walked into the kitchen to tell Jared’s parents the good news. Jared clasped Jensen’s hand and stood behind him, looking over his soon-to-be mate’s shoulder. His parents looked up from the table they were sitting at as they entered, hope shining in their eyes.

“Mr. and Mrs. Padalecki, Gerald and Sherri, Jared has agreed to be my mate. I’d like to ask you for your blessing.” He said and felt Jared squeeze his hand. 

Jared’s parents stood, looking at the two before them. Sherri cried out in happiness. “My baby is going to be mated.” She said, clasping her hands before her. “I’m so happy for you.” She reached out, cupping Jared’s cheeks in her hands and pulling him down to place a kiss on his forehead before turning her attention to her husband and Jensen.

Gerald offered his hand to Jensen. “Of course, you have our blessing. Just make sure you make my son happy and that it will always be your main concern in your mateship with him.” Gerald said before letting go of Jensen’s hand to hug him and then his son.

“Oh, we’re going to have to plan, we’ll need time to get everything just right.” Sherri said as she started to search for paper and a pen to make a list.”

Jared groaned and then rolled his eyes. “Momma, I don’t want anything fancy,” he said, then looked at Jensen. Had he just made his first mistake? Making a decision without even speaking to Jensen, before they were even mated!

Seeing Jared’s distress Jensen rubbed the small of his back. “Whatever you want is fine with me, big or small,” Jensen said before leaning in for a kiss.

“Small. I just want a small gathering in our backyard. As soon as possible,” Jared said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Then, small it is.” Jensen gave Sherri a wry smile; it wasn’t about making his soon-to-be in-laws happy but Jared. 

Sherri’s smile faulted. She turned to Jared and saw the pleading look in his hazel eyes and tossed down the paper and pen. “Of course, sweetheart, whatever makes you happy. Small it is!”

All three men breathed a collective sigh of relief. 

Two weeks later, Jensen stood, as the sun began to set, in the Padalecki’s backyard, which had been turned into a beautiful wedding oasis. They had to reign Sherri in but she had made the mating a beautiful yet, relaxed catered affair. Tables had been set about the yard, flowers and lights were strung from trees as music played in the background.  
He waited impatiently for Jared to walk down the aisle, accompanied by his parents, to him so they could exchange rings and be mated. A smile spread on his face as Jared appeared, walking toward him with his parents. He shook hands with Gerald and kissed Sherri’s cheek as the couple handed over their son to be mated with him. 

Jensen took Jared’s hand in his as they stood before friends and family to pledge themselves to each other, vowing to become a mated couple. Jensen pulled the matching silver rings from his pocket, sliding Jared’s onto his ring finger before handing the other one to Jared. With a shaking hand, Jared slid Jensen’s ring on his ring finger. Jared leaned down, placed a chaste kiss on Jensen’s lips. He giggled when Jensen’s lips chased after his, wanting a longer kiss. 

They clasped hands and turned to face everyone. Jared raised their hands up into the air in a sign of triumph, making everyone cheer and laugh. 

“Jared and I, on behalf of Gerald and Sherri Padalecki would like to invite you to join us in celebrating our mating.”

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and toasting to the newly mated couple. 

That was three years ago and Jensen had been true to his words. Now, they were a mated and bonded pair; alpha and omega. 

Jensen pushed open the door to their home, breathed in deep, letting the scent of home and Jared fill his nostrils. He bit back the growl threatening to escape from his throat. There wasn't a day that didn't go by that he didn't fight the urge to claim Jared. He wasn't just mated to Jared. They were bonded and in love. It was something one could only hope for.

Weres, like wolves mated for life. But, many matings in packs were forged for political reasons, hoping to advance one’s status in the pack. The Ackles pack was different. Long ago, that tradition had been abandoned when Jensen's great grandfather had become the alpha. Now, matings were based on love, forced mates were no longer accepted. He knew it still happened, even in his own pack but unless one of the pair protested, there really wasn't anything he could do. He did make it known that he didn't tolerate such actions and hated the idea of a collared omega. 

Jensen and many of his litter mates had grown up with parents who were in loving mateships. Ones agreed to and wanted by both involved. Those who were younger only knew what his great grandfather had established. They were looked down on by other packs but no one in their pack cared. They even had several members from surrounding packs asking to join their pack. No one seeking admittance had been turned away, once they agreed to follow pack laws. 

Jared still worked at the library, part-time. He’d take on an extra shift now and then and had talked about the possibility of working full-time.

“It might be nice to work full-time. It would give me more time to work on the projects I have lined up. I’m looking into overhauling the entire database. Plus, I love it when the pups come in for story time. I’d hate to give that up to devote all my time to dealing with the database,” he said, waiting for Jensen to say something.

“Sweetheart, what do you really want to do? I’ll support whatever it is. I just don’t want you running yourself ragged. Why don’t you work full-time on Mondays? Then part-time the rest of the week. See how that works and then we can go from there,” Jensen said, reaching up to run a hand across Jared’s cheek, the way he did when he was trying to soothe Jared.

Jared smiled and leaned into the touch. He nodded, liking the idea that Jensen had just proposed. “Yeah, maybe. It seems like a good idea.” 

The next day, Jared had approached his manager and gave Mrs. Burrell the suggested change in his hours. She happily agreed to take him up on the change, knowing what a dedicated employee he was.

That had been six months ago and things had been going well for Jared and Jensen work-wise and in their mateship. But, Jensen had noticed a slight change in Jared. He seemed tired the past week or two, more so than usual. It didn’t surprise him when, the past couple of nights, he’d come home to find Jared asleep on the couch or in their bed.

“Jared?” Jensen called out, cocking his head to listen to the silence in their home. His brow furrowed at not hearing Jared's voice. “Jared?” He called out again walking further into their home, searching for his mate. Entering their bedroom, he found Jared asleep on their bed. He smiled, looking down at his mate’s sleeping form and backed out of the room, not wanting to disturb him.

He walked into the kitchen and pulled out something to make for dinner that night. He grabbed a pot, filled it with water, letting it come to a boil while he chopped vegetables. Pulling a baking sheet out he placed the chicken on it and set the timer. He sat at the kitchen table, going through his emails, seeing if there was any pack business he needed to tend to before the night was over. Seeing nothing that couldn’t be put off until tomorrow, be tossed his phone down as Jared entered the kitchen.

Jared woke to the smell of food cooking. It lured him out of bed and into the kitchen. He smiled when he saw Jensen sitting at their kitchen table. “When did you get home? Why didn’t you wake me?” He asked, coming over to kiss Jensen.

Jensen reached up and pulled Jared down onto his lap. He ran a hand through Jared’s chestnut brown hair before placing a kiss on his lips. “You were sleeping, you looked so peaceful. I didn’t want to wake you.” He said as he rubbed his hands up and down Jared’s arms. The timer going off, jarred them and caused Jared to laugh nervously. “You hungry?” 

“Yeah, I could eat. Sit, you just got home. I’ll get it.” Jared said as he stood up only to be stopped by Jensen.

“No, I cooked you dinner,” he said, pushing Jared to a chair before taking their dinner from the oven. He served their dinner and joined Jared at the table. They ate in comfortable silence, exchanging smiles and soft touches.

“This is good, thanks. I owe you,” Jared said with a grin.

“Oh, I think I know a way you can repay me,” Jensen said, running a over Jared’s cheek, causing him to shudder at the touch. He watched as Jared blushed and looked away. Jensen was amazed that even after all this time, Jared still easily blushed. Something he loved to watch, knowing it was only for him, all for him. He finished his food and pushed his plate away, watching Jared eat. 

Jared looked up at him. “What?” 

“Nothing, I just love watching you. Love you,” he said. 

“You have something wrong with you. Why would you love to watch me?” Jared asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer. He’d always been a little self-conscious, being taller than most made him stand out among most of his litter mates and many of the pack members. It made him feel out of place, even in his own skin.

“Because you’re my mate and I can’t believe how lucky I am that you agreed to mate with me. Three years later and I’m even more in love with you,” he said as he leaned in to kiss Jared.

“I love you, too . But . . . Yeah, you’re not right in the head,” Jared said with a laugh, pulling away from Jensen and taking their plates to the kitchen sink.

“Leave the plates,” Jensen growled at him. 

Jared felt his body stiffen for a moment, hearing his alpha growl a command at him. He felt Jensen’s hand on the small of his back and the heat of his body pressing against him.

“Sorry, didn’t mean it as a command, just wanna take you to our bed,” Jensen whispered against the shell of his ear and he shuddered at hearing Jensen’s lust filled voice.

“Alpha,” Jared groaned, feeling his body beginning to produce slick. “No, mate,” he corrected himself as he turned to Jensen, feeling strong arms encircling his waist. He leaned into Jensen’s body, molding himself to fit perfectly against the slightly shorter man. He loved the feeling of Jensen’s body against his, could never get enough of it. 

Jensen let go, only to grab his hand and pull him toward their bedroom. Once in the room, he pulled Jared until he stood in front of him and walked him, backwards to their bed. He helped Jared with his shirt, pulling it up and over the man’s head and letting it fall carelessly to the floor. He traced a finger over Jared’s lips before running his hands over Jared’s muscled chest, letting his fingers trail down to the sweatpants he was wearing. In one swift move, Jensen hooked his thumbs into the waistband and tugged them and Jared’s briefs down letting them pool at his feet. He helped Jared step out of them before pushing Jared down onto their bed.

He straddled Jared, providing friction from the jeans he was wearing against Jared’s semi-hard cock as he rocked his hips.

“Tease,” Jared moaned against Jensen’s neck, bucking his hips up. He felt a hand run down his naked chest, thumb twirling over the soft nub of his nipple. 

“Tease?” Jensen asked, his lips twisting into a smile, his eyes dancing with desire. He let his lips follow his fingers, latching on to the same nipple, biting it before sucking it between his lips. He brought his other hand down to play with the other nipple. He heard Jared’s breath hitch, felt him running his hands through his hair.

“Uh, not a tease,” Jared breathed out.

“Didn’t think so,” Jensen said as he placed a kiss on Jared’s chest before moving over to the nipple his fingers had just been playing with. Making them both pebble as he worked them between lips, teeth and fingers. He let go of the nipple in his mouth with a soft, wet pop.

He watched as Jared's eyes went dark with lust, desire at knowing what would come next as he pulled off Jared and shed his own clothing. Moving back to the bed, Jensen moved lower, planting kisses on Jared’s hips before running his tongue over the tip of Jared’s very hard and throbbing cock. Jared nearly jackknifed off the bed when Jensen’s tongue flicked over his slit, lapping at the pearl of precum that had formed. Jensen placed both hands on Jared’s hips, holding him still while he licked the vein on the underside of his cock. 

Jared’s eyes rolled back in his head when Jensen’s lips engulfed him, sinking lower until his cock hit the back of Jensen’s throat. He felt Jensen begin to move, bobbing up and down, sucking him in, tongue swirling around his sensitive flesh. He was about to say something, he was sure of it but his brain short circuited when he felt Jensen’s slick covered fingers circled his rim. One finger began to push through the tight muscle causing Jared’s breath to still, waiting as Jensen began to reach that bundle of nerves that sent pleasure throughout his body. A moan escaped his lips as one finger turned into two, scissoring as they moved in him before a third was added, opening him. 

“Jensen, feels so good . . . need you in me.” Jared panted and felt Jensen pulling his fingers out. He whimpered at the sudden loss, feeling empty. He canted his hips upwards as he felt the head of Jensen’s hard cock pushing in to his body. The push, opening him further burned, forcing him to try to catch his breath. He felt Jensen bottom out and then still, giving him a chance to adjust to the intrusion. He moved slightly, giving Jensen the cue he needed to move, pushing and pulling, back and forth, in and out of his body. He reached up, grabbing onto Jensen’s muscular shoulders, anchoring himself to his mate’s body as he wrapped his legs around Jensen’s waist, pulling him in further.

“Love you,” Jared whispered as he looked up into Jensen’s eyes, pupils large, overshadowing his irises. He reached up, chasing Jensen’s lips, needing to claim them as he nipped at them. He licked over the full lips, tongue pushing past Jensen’s lips, mapping Jensen’s mouth with his tongue. He sucked on Jensen’s tongue and heard him moan in response. He dug his fingers into soft flesh as Jensen’s hips picked up pace. He threw his head back against the pillows, mouth open in a silent moan as Jensen bit into the soft flesh of his neck, sucking the blood to the surface, marking him again as his.

Jensen felt Jared’s body pulse around his cock as he pushed in. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm heat as he bottomed out, his flesh hitting against Jared’s. A growl escaped his lips as he waited, giving Jared a chance to adjust to his cock opening him. When he felt Jared push against him, he knew it was time to move. He pulled his hips back, inching out only to push back in to his mate. 

Jensen looked down at Jared, ran his thumb over his kiss swollen lips. “Who do you belong to? Tell me.” Jensen said as he thrust into Jared, his cocking hitting against Jared’s prostate. His fingers moving up and down on Jared’s overstimulated cock. His thumb smeared the precum leaking from Jared's cock along his fingers sweetening the the slip and slide as he fisted Jared. 

Jared inhaled, savoring the sensations of Jensen fucking him into the mattress. “You, I belong to you, alpha.” Jared responded. 

It only took a few tugs of Jensen’s fingers and a flick of his wrist before Jared's orgasm hit him, spilling hot cum over Jensen's fingers and his stomach.

“Still can't believe you're mine. That no one gets to see you like this. So beautiful.”

Jensen continued to fist him through the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

“Alpha, alpha,” Jared repeated and hearing that chanted in his ear drove Jensen to quicken his pace. He felt his knot beginning to swell, catching on Jared's rim before he was able to push into Jared, opening him further, making him feel impossibly full. He let out a guttural groan at the realization that he was tied with his mate, his cock pulsing inside Jared's tight heat. His body seized as his first orgasm ripped through him, his cum filling Jared's hole. 

Jensen brought his cum covers fingers to his mouth, licked them before he kissed Jared, letting his mate taste himself on Jensen's tongue. He heard Jared moan around his tongue, making him suck at Jared's tongue. He nipped at his lips before bringing his fingers to Jared's mouth to let him finish sucking the cum off them. Seeing Jared's lips spread wide over his fingers only heightens his orgasm as another spurt of cum emptied into Jared. He pulled his fingers from Jared's lips with a wet pop and crashed his lips to his mates, needing to taste him again.

The kissing didn’t end until both were panting for breath. Still needing each other, neither one wanted to pull away. When Jensen’s lungs screamed for air, he grudgingly pulled away, sucked in a breath before his lips were back on Jared’s neck. He let his tongue run over the scar of the claiming bite he’d given Jared on their mating night. He still loved to see the slightly puckered skin where the bite had healed, knowing it showed every pack member that Jared had mated with him. It made him want to growl every time someone touched his mate, even as something as innocent as a handshake. 

Gently, he rolled them onto their sides, knowing they would be tied together until Jensen’s knot deflated enough where he wouldn’t cause either of them pain if he tried to pull himself free from Jared’s body. He nuzzled at Jared’s neck before whispering to him to rest. He listened as Jared’s breathing began to even out as they both drifted off into a contented slumber. 

Jensen woke as he felt movement next to him. At some point during their sleep, his knot had deflated, allowing them to disentangle from each other. He slid out from under the covers, making sure not to bother Jared and padded into the bathroom to wash up. Once dressed he slipped past Jared and into their kitchen to make breakfast. He ate and left a plate in the oven for Jared for when he woke. 

He was on his way to work when Jared texted him.

‘Missed you this morning. Why didn’t you wake me?’

‘You looked so peaceful. Didn’t want to wake my angel.’

‘Sap!’

‘Yup & proud of it!’

‘Thanks for breakfast.’

‘If you’re still tired, please call the doctor. I worry about you. Gotta go, just got to work.’

Pushing open the door to his office building, Jensen walked in, greet the receptionist and went into his office. He closed the door, sat at his desk and fired up his computer, going through reports and the day’s scheduled meetings.

After eating and throwing up, Jared called into work letting Mrs. Burrell know that he was taking a sick day. He called his doctor and set up an appointment for later that day, knowing he had put off seeing his doctor for a while. He had only been tired but now he was tired and fighting nausea. And losing the battle against both. He went back to bed, trying to will the nausea and tiredness away, hoping a nap would do that.

His alarm ringing woke him. He sat up, trying to figure out where he was. Home, sick. Crap! He had a doctor’s appointment in an hour. He reached for his phone and sent a text off to Jensen.

‘Called out sick. Doctor’s appt in an hour.’

‘Ok, let me know what’s going on.’

Jared hurried around the house, getting dressed and out to make his appointment.

He was greeted by the receptionist as he made his way to check in. “Hey, Jared, not feeling well? There’s something goin’ around. Have a seat, doc will be with you shortly.” Sandy said before going back to filing paperwork.

“Jared?” A voice called to him. He looked up to see one of the nurses, Danneel standing at the open door waiting to lead him back to an examination room. He followed her into the room and sat on the exam table while she took his vitals and wrote down his symptoms before leaving him.

A knock at the door startled him. “Yes?” He said as he watched the door open to reveal Dr. Beaver standing there.

“Not feeling well?” He asked as he looked over Jared’s chart. “There’s a bug going around, seems to be hitting the pups hard.” He said as he rechecked Jared’s vitals. You don’t seem to have the same symptoms, though. I’m gonna take some blood and run a few quick tests. Just sit tight, we’ll figure out what’s wrong.”

Beaver opened the door and called out to his nurse. “Danneel, can you draw some blood from Jared?” 

Danneel appeared, swiftly taking a vial of blood from Jared and following the doctor out of the office.

Fifteen minutes later, Beaver reentered the room, pulled up a chair and sat across from Jared. He placed a hand on Jared’s knee. “Well, the good thing is you definitely don’t have what’s going around.”

Concerned, Jared cut him off. “Then what’s wrong with me? Why am I so tired and now nauseous?”

Beaver chuckled and Jared gave him a quizzical look. “Well son, you’re with pups. Congratulations.”

Jared nearly slid off the exam table at hearing the news. “Are you sure? I’m really with pups?” He could barely contain his excitement. He and Jensen wanted pups, talked about starting a family. But after three years of being mated and not having his first litter he hadn’t gotten his hopes up. Jensen had told him no matter what, he loved Jared. If they weren’t meant to have pups of their own, then so be it. As long as he had Jared, that’s all that mattered to him. 

“You’re important to me,” Jensen had said. “You’re what matters to me. You make me happy, not the fact of whether or not you can or will give me pups. Who knows, maybe we’re meant to find a pup in need of parents and take that pup in as our own.”

“I know but I want to have your pups . . .”

“Jared, my love.” Jensen had said, stopping any more of Jared’s protests or concerns with kisses against his neck. 

Doctor Beaver’s voice snapped him out of his memory, forcing him back to the here and now and the news he’d just been given. He smiled and rubbed his stomach, still in disbelief. 

“Yes, Jared. I’m sure. The tests don’t lie.” Beaver said, getting up and making a note on a paper he handed to Jared. “See Sandy on your wait out to make a few follow-up appointments. Make sure to get plenty of rest. I’ll see you in a few weeks.” Beaver said as he walked Jared out to the front desk.

Jared floated through the rest of his day, waiting for Jensen to get home. He really wanted to tell Jensen and had thought about stopping by Jensen’s office to spring the news on him. But, then it occurred to him that this special news need to be told in the privacy of their own home.

He sat on the couch, waiting for Jensen to come home. He wanted to greet his mate as he entered their home. Nervous energy and excitement coursed through his body. He had to force his legs to stop bouncing in place. He caught himself watching the clock, anxious for Jensen’s car to pull into their driveway. He forced himself to try and concentrate on a TV show he turned on. After ten minutes, he found that he hadn’t heard a word of the program and turned it off. 

He grabbed his phone and sent a text to Jensen.

‘Are you on your way home?’

‘Just leaving now. Want dinner?’

“No, just you home.’

‘Something wrong?’

‘No, just missing you.’

‘On my way.’

Jared tossed his phone down onto the table, sat back, closed his eyes and waited. He willed himself to sit still, fought the temptation to run to the window and peer out until Jensen’s car turned into their driveway. The wait was torture to Jared. He looked at the clock, another twenty minutes before Jensen was due home. He force himself up and walked into the kitchen as he absently rubbed his stomach. Pups, he thought to himself, after all this time and let the smile grow wide on his face. 

He went to the fridge and pulled out ingredients to make a salad and sandwiches. He was in the middle of putting things away when he heard the door open and close.  
“Jared?” Jensen called from the living room as he made his way to the kitchen.

Jared turned and looked at him. “Great timing, I just finished making us something to eat,” he said as he placed the plates on the table. 

Jensen chuckled and walked over to him to give Jared a kiss. 

Jared reminded himself to stay calm. Eat first then when they were finished, he’d tell Jensen the news. He’d waited this long, what was another thirty minutes he asked himself.

“Thanks,” Jensen said as he sat down, waited for Jared to join him. He sat across from Jared, picked up his sandwich and started eating. He watched as Jared inhaled his food. “A little hungry?” Jensen said, waving a hand at Jared’s now empty plate. “So, what did the doctor say?”

“Nothing much, really.” Jared said, trying to keep his answers vague until Jensen was finished eating. He watched as Jensen finished and pushed his plate aside.

“What do you mean nothing much? You called out sick today, something you never do. You’re tired, more than usual,” Jensen said, as he eyed Jared in disbelief.

Jared bit his lip and looked away. He almost felt scared to speak the words he was about to say. He reached out and took Jensen’s hand in his, brought it to his heart and looked Jensen in the eyes.

“Okay, Beaver did have some news,” he said.

“Are you sick? What can I do? Anything tell me!” Jensen started to stand but Jared stopped him, forcing him back down into his seat.

“I’m with pups! After all this time. We’re going to have our own litter.” Jared blurted out.

Jensen’s green eyes widened in shock. He drew in a sharp breath, felt his heart stop before it started hammering in his chest. Had he heard Jared right? He looked at Jared and saw the happiness reflected in his hazel eyes.

“You’re with pups?” Jensen asked and couldn’t stop himself from placing a hand over Jared’s stomach. “Our pups. Your going to have our pups,” he whispered before pulling Jared in for a passionate kiss. “You are so amazing, Jared. I love you. How did I ever get so lucky to have you as my mate?”

Jared smiled. “You asked and I said yes,” he said as he rested his head in the crook of Jensen’s shoulder. “I love you.”

“I’m the luckiest alpha alive,” Jensen said as he placed a kiss on the side of Jared’s head. He had a mate who he loved and loved him and they were going to be parents. At that moment there was nothing else in this world that he loved more. He smiled. “I’m so lucky you’re my mate,” he whispered against Jared’s ear and he felt Jared’s lips turning up into a smile. 

He didn’t know what the future held for them but at that moment he didn’t care. He was happy and in love. Jared being with pups was a bonus. He had Jared as his mate and that was all that mattered.


End file.
